Silent love
by Amaya Hime
Summary: Every inch and every edge in the world there were words. The world, the people and everything around me were talking.. except me. No matter how many times I've tried to speak my voice wouldn't come out itself, I never had the courage to speak until I've met the girl that shined my world and helped me to have my voice back. -NALU-
1. Chapter 1

It was the world of talking. The world where everyone talked and expressed what inside of him but, he never spoke. He wasn't able to speak no matter how many times he had wished to talk but he wasn't able. Many people had pitied him for not speaking but he was simply ignoring them. Everyone in the front stops to look at him while he was in the back but he simply pass by them and continue to walk because if he listened to them and stopped he would get hurt and pain from their eyes and looks that never ends. He wasn't mute but the feelings in his heart never reached his tongue and let him speak. He was Natsu, summer that everyone be happy and spend so much fun time except him. Everyone talked and he just listened.

There walked a pink haired boy that looked around 16 years wearing the fairy tail's school uniform which was a black pants and white shirt. That uniform looked really simple because everyone in the school hated wearing some complicated uniform which shows them older than they were already. Natsu was looking at ground which was moving when he was moving. It was the first day at the school and he was going to the classroom after getting his schedule. Natsu's eyes moved to where some of the guys stood beside him laughing and talking so light. He wished he had the courage to speak to people and tells them about himself but since he was young he was always silent just talking to his parents but after the accident that he had 9 years ago he stopped speaking not because he wanted to but even the doctors didn't find any explanation to that kind of the condition. When he felt disappointed looking at them, he moved his head to another direction to be frozen to see an angel. There stood a blonde that had her hair falling down to her shoulders, her white skin that looked the color of the milk, her brown chocolate eyes that looked like two pieces of chocolate and finally that smile on her face that she gave everyone she meets and made her look like an angel. It was like a dreamed he have never had, for a moment Natsu felt like he can only speak just to ask her name but no matter how many times he tried his voice didn't want to come out! How beautiful she was? Who was she? Is she the age as him or older? What is her name? What does she like? Is she in a relation with someone? Many question that the pink haired boy had inside of his head but he was stopping himself from going further and tried harder to twist his body in order not to catch her attention that he was looking at her even though everyone in the place was looking at her even the girls. Natsu pushed his legs to move until it finally listened to him and moved but before he could get away from the place, someone stopped him. It was the blonde.

"Excuse me" she broke the silence as she gave him a smile making him blush. She was talking to him, what should he do? He can't speak and it was the only chance to speak to a beautiful girl like that? What will happen if he didn't speak? She will get angry, sure she will! Natsu gulped as he opened his mouth trying to speak but the words didn't come out in its own. Like his mind didn't listen to him, his body was healthy, his mind was healthy and his vocal cord were healthy but his condition was so strange that made doctors think about it over and over again with nothing coming out. Natsu didn't really hate it, the only thing he hated the people's eyes that he wasn't able to escape. Sometimes you can only use silence as an answer but sometimes silence wasn't the only answer and speaking needed to be the answer but him never was able to. He closed his mouth again as he gulped backing a step to the back. It was hard, so hard to be put in this stuation.

"You didn't hear me; I told you that I wanted to know where I can get my schedule. I'm new here, though" she spoke and this voice looked really soft and light, she was an angel. Natsu couldn't answer so he preferred shaking his head as answer even though he knew the answer but he wasn't able to speak to tell her his answer. He wanted to tell her that he is going to get his schedule too but nothing came out. The blonde felt nervous of that sudden thing, she wasn't able to know what's happening to him. She just asked a simple question and wanted a just simple answer that's all.

"Natsu" a voice suddenly interrupted disturbing the both teens as they snapped their heads towards it. There stood a black haired guy wearing the same uniform that everyone wore and carrying his bag in his hand raising his brow and keeping his eyes on the pink haired boy. At first Natsu had hard time remembering the boy but then he immediately remembered. He is Gray Fulbaster, he was together with Natsu in the elementary school. That time they weren't so close, but they had spent some fun together with some of the others guys. The dragon slayer never imagined the day would come again to meet these guys. Natsu smiled to him and nodded giving the expression that he remembers him. Gray paused staring at the pink haired boy who shared the same look. Gray knows about Natsu's condition. In the past even though he had that thing in him he was laughing and having fun but now –from what Gray saw- he looked a little different. Gray looked back at the blonde who was still here looking at the both guy's reunion.

"You know him?"

"No, I was just asking for some place" the girl spoke and then backed a little bowing her head to Natsu and walking steps further away from them. The pink haired grabbed the black haired boy's shirt and gestured at that beautiful girl who was walking and giving them her back. What he looked like that he was showing him something but then he pulled harder and pushed him towards the direction and that made Gray understand what he really meant and what he really wanted. He went to the girl and stopped her.

"Hey, wait a minute"

"What is it?" she asked innocently as she started to amend her uniform and that when Natsu walked towards them and getting a paper and a pen out from his bag. He started writing and they wondered what that thing he was writing is. Natsu finished and then handed the paper to the girl who stood looking at him in wonder. She took the paper and started reading.

'I know where you can get your schedule'

The girl froze a little then looked back at the boy who was staring at her to see her reaction. She immediately smiled at him nervously and then bowed again. She was polite, and he liked that in her. He started to wish to be her friend in the future.

"Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

The three teens walked in their way to the place where they will get their schedules from. They didn't talk because they respected the way the pink haired boy stayed silent. Gray was staring at him all the way, as you knew they were friends in the elementary school before and after that accident that happened to Natsu that made him lose the desire to speak or forgetting how he was talking. Actually, he was afraid of talking because talking didn't bring anything except depression to him. Talking was a knife in his heart. As much as he wanted to speak, he didn't want to. As much as he wanted to express what was inside his heart, he didn't want to because he is afraid of betrayal. Apparently, he didn't know what he really wanted. Gray knew how he was talking and what kind of voice he had, but he barely remembers it. He snapped his head towards the dragon slayer who was focused in his walking.

"Natsu, the rest will be surprised to see you in this school" he spoke as he remembered those friends he had and went together with him to the same school. Natsu froze and kept staring at the black haired people; it was hard to him meeting people after so much time that he spent not sharing his time with them. It's been awhile since he had spent happy times even with his own family. He truly missed to be a normal person, after all. He looked away and gulped remembering his friends' faces. Erza, Gajeel, Mira, Lisanna and Cana. Some of their friends were here and the rest went to several schools. Memories passed in his mind making him remember the days they were playing together and having good times not caring about how the world runs. But, after Natsu lost his voice, he became mature. He cared about the world more than anything else. He cared about what's making a person happy and what's making him sad. He cared about everything and lost the will to live. Why would he live in a world that fills with pain? Why would he live in a world to only suffer and dies? He had nothing in the world to be happy for and sad for. Even though he had things inside of him telling him to be alive but he also had things that would make him dead. Natsu rubbed his head and looked to the front of him realizing that they have reached already. From today on, he will start a new grade with some of his old friends and a beautiful blonde that he couldn't ask her what was her name.

After taking what was important that will help them to find their classes, they left the room. The blonde stood in front of them smiling a soft smile that made her look more beautiful. She closed her eyes and kept her face into Natsu's direction. Natsu couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful but tried to hold back a blush that would expose him. "Thanks for the information, I won't forget that to you" she smiled and spoke. She was really an angel that fell from the sky; he wanted to talk only to her, even if he didn't care about anyone that wishes to hear his voice. He nodded slowly and paused staring at her eyes realizing that she suddenly felt nervous about him looking at her. He moved his head away to look at Gray who wasn't focused in them at all. She smiled again and raised her hand asking for shaking it together with his own. "You're Natsu right? My name is Lucy"

'Lucy' it was the name of the most beautiful girl in this world. She was meant to be his savior and the one who will let him speak once again. He wished to have her. After shaking hands with Natsu, Lucy walked away holding the schedule in her hand while looking at it. She wasn't even realizing that she was followed by the eyes of the pink haired boy who was so helpless staring at her. She suddenly stopped when a boy suddenly stopped to talk to her, it was the orange haired Loke. Natsu suddenly frowned when he saw the smiling face that Lucy had while she was looking at the handsome guy who he didn't know.

"What? A beautiful girl like her sure has a boyfriend" the black haired boy suddenly interrupted making the salamander frowns more. It wasn't his time at all. Natsu was already jealous of a guy he never met and in love with a girl he just met. He wasn't sure of love but he knew that he wouldn't feel something like that or being attracted to a girl he didn't even hear anything from her. Natsu suddenly remembered his state and how weird he looks like to the other people. He's not talking, he is mute! How could a pretty girl like her fall in love with a mute guy like him and leaves the handsome lively guy like the orange haired boy. He took a deep breath and let it out not making his friend even realize his state. He nodded and walked together with him trying to reach their classes. In their way, Natsu was silent as always and Gray too. He wasn't addicted that much to talking but he preferred to keep silent. He moved his head to look at him realizing that he hasn't drawn anything on his face of reaction. He was like this always since that sort of accident. He never looked to them, he never spoke, he never wrote and he never cared that they were truly existed. They heard some of the rumors that Natsu was adopted by his uncle because of a car accident that killed his poor parents but wasn't sure of it so they never asked him knowing that whatever they did they will only hurt him. Natsu stopped meeting and playing with his friends after what happened. He preferred to be himself, alone no one bothers him and no one interfere in his life.

"Yo, Erza" Gray suddenly broke the silence making the pink haired boy snaps his head towards the sudden woman he saw in front of him. He narrowed his eyes trying to figure who was that woman. He felt nostalgic, she was the mighty titania. Erza, Erza was called titania in their old school. Even though she was scary but she was always helped the kids. Natsu and the gang was always afraid of disproving her or even say no to her because when her eyes becomes red, you have to know that she is angry at you and you have to run. Natsu gulped at remembering that memory feeling a shiver runs his spin. It was hard to meet that scary friend after all. Erza moved her body to look at Gray waving her hand and then she moved her head to look at the familiar pink hair.

"Hey Gray, who is that?" she asked waiting an answer.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Remember him?"

Erza froze and kept staring at her old friend. She looked like she didn't remember him at all but, she remembered him very well but the shock only made her frozen. "N-Natsu!" she called slowly and that made Natsu feels more comfortable after hearing her voice once again calling over his name. In the past, even if he was fearing her, she was the dearest to him. she was his best friend in the group, the one who cared for his pain and his injuries. She was acting like a big sister to him; actually she was acting like a mother. They were spending so much time with each other and that made their friends think that they liked each other.

Erza surprised the pink haired with a warm hug making him shots his eyes wide. "I missed you, idiot" she was whispering in his ear making him feel so much déjà-vu. It was the warmth he had in the past, it's the same feeling, the same people and everything looked the same as always. But for some reason, he wasn't the same at all. He had nothing left in the life but today, he realized that he still has friends that care about him. She broke the hug looking at his eyes and smiling. She hit him lightly on his head making him wince in pain. He didn't smile in back but she was sure that he was happy to see her. Something deep inside of her told her that she might find the old Natsu again. He kept silent not even writing to her and she kept looking at him trying to find the perfect words to spell.

"Natsu" he snapped his head towards her after hearing his name being called, he waited her to continue talking. "How have you been?" she asked nervously. Natsu looked at the ground and nodded slowly unable to raise his head to look at the redhead knowing how her reaction will be. She was nervous meeting him after so much time knowing he was still the same. He is still mute like he used to be. He is still silent not talking about a single thing or express his feelings. He might still be the same Natsu who suddenly preferred to be away from everyone, ignoring them because he didn't want to talk.

"I wish to spend much time with you like we used to"

Natsu looked at her unable to draw any reaction on his face. Suddenly, he felt nothing in his heart. He heard the words he always wanted to but wasn't moved at all. He didn't know what was wrong with him, missing his friends once and not missing them once. He felt like he was crazy and wanted some doctor to cure him. Natsu was always alone and had no one in his life and that made him unable to realize those people who cared for him. And because of that, maybe he preferred to be alone. Maybe he hated being around people. Maybe he hated people themselves. He was alone and will be always alone. After hearing such words from the redhead's mouth, he felt stinging in his heart. Like it was blaming him for living alone all this time. Telling him that there were a lot of things in this world that deserve to be lived for. Natsu didn't answer or write. He just nodded again depressing the titania making her feel disappointed.

Nothing is the same and nothing will be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

The first day of the high school finally ended with a very boring expression spending it and finally it ended. The black haired guy raised his hands up to the air stretching them from tiredness. "Ah, finally it ended!" he said as he stood up grabbing the bag of his. Then Gray moved his head back to look at the friends of his. He were lucky to have some friends in his class, they even has Natsu in their class. The day was really long and boring and for the salamander, it was always the hardest day in the school since everyone wouldn't know him and keeps looking at him feeling how weird he was being this silent. Every teacher goes I the class and asks him a question and when he doesn't answer that would make the teacher angry but then Gray or his other friends would talk to him about his condition in front of the class and he would end up calming down. It was a little hard to do this but how was he managing with these things in the past.

Natsu wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck. It wasn't cold, it wasn't even the winter but he used to wear a scarf which was a very precious thing to him, even when he was together with his friends in the past. No one knew what the reason of wearing this scarf was but he always treasured it with him. He took his bag in his hand and started to walk towards the door but stopped when the redhead stood before him preventing him from taking another step. She smiled waiting him to response but he didn't and that made her frown. She hit him lightly in the arm to get him to response. Natsu whined from the smack he got from Erza and took a step to the back away from the titania.

"We are going home together. Wait for us!" she said as she went back to her seat taking her bag and calling Gray. The three of them walked out of the class heading to the exit. While walking in the way, Natsu stopped as he saw a flash of blonde hair. He was so dazed on how beautiful this golden hair was. She looked like an angel for him and he was so impressed to see a person like her. He wanted to talk to her, just her no one else. The desire of talking to this beautiful blonde made him feeling uncomfortable at all. Bothe the redhead and the black haired stopped to see what was going with the pink haired guy to see him completely zoned out of the place. They looked at what he was staring at to see that it was the blonde with the golden tresses.

"Oh," the redhead said as she raised one brow. "Natsu, you like Lucy!" he snapped his head back to the redhead with a red face. He was panicking after hearing what she said. How can she say something like that? He didn't even say anything about knowing her and how come with just one a stare she was sure about it. He his head several times denying it but Gray ignored him and looked back at Erza.

"Where do you know her Erza?" he asked with surprise.

"She was with me in the middle school." Erza answered and then went to where the blonde stood and hugged her from the back and that made Lucy smile and look at her.

"Erza, don't surprise me like that!" Lucy said as she faked a frown.

"Sorry," she grinned and then looked to the left side smiling. "Let me introduce you to my friends." She said as she waved to Gray and Natsu to come. Lucy smiled at them and looked back at Erza.

"You don't need to I know already Natsu and…" she pointed at Gray who she didn't know his name.

"Gray Fulbaster." Erza said as both of them shook hands.

"You know Natsu-san?"

"We just met this morning." Lucy spoke as she looked at the redhead pointing at the salamander who didn't wear any reaction at all on his face. "I was asking for the class and then Gray-san helped me out." She smiled as she looked at the black haired guy.

"I see." Erza stated. The four of them walked together to the door and stayed silent respecting the mute one who wanted to hear nothing. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant to eat as they kept talking and laughing but Natsu just watched doing though without saying a thing since he was mute and won't be able to speak or express his feelings. Natsu's eyes didn't move from the blonde all along the time they sat down. He got to know her more than her name. He got to know what she liked and what she disliked. He watched her with every movement she made. He watched her with every single smile she smiled. He never got bored about watching her doing though even though he wasn't talking or participating in talking.

* * *

"I and Gray will be taking this road, be careful in your way." Erza waved her hand as she grabbed the collar of his shirt dragging him together with her. Both the students felt weird seeing the redhead doing that. Natsu blushed at the thought of being alone with Lucy. She looked at him and smiled at him and then both of them started to walk again. The both were silent as they kept thinking of several things since it was their first time being this alone. Lucy raised her head to look at the pink haired guy and smiled once more.

"You can talk with sign language, I can understand them." The blonde said shocking him. Natsu shot his eyes wide as he kept looking at the blonde. He raised his hands up and started to make signs.

'Really?'

The blonde nodded slowly and smiled raising her arms and started to make signs.

'Yes!'


End file.
